castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drolta Tzuentes
Hmm, you know, it almost looks as if Drolta makes an appearance in Castlevania: The Arcade. I'm sure its not "really" Drolta, but the witch in the Rampart stage attacks an awful like her, with hovering, teleportation moves, a staff, and energy balls (probably similar to the Belnades'). They both fight similar to Carrie's cousin, who is related to the Belnades. I have to wonder if Drolta is related to the Belnades clan or if the witch in the Arcade is Drolta or another Belnades. * Arcade: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upv4ssPe47c * Bloodlines: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAq_AH8BGfE * Legacy of Darkness: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o60PSzRJkNI --Reinhart77 23:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Drolta doesn't think appearance except Bloodlines. Drolta is a character of the key role in Bloodlines. Consideration by indistinct movie is not recommended. Are all witches Belnades? I do not think so.--Kiyuhito 04:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It looks to me like they resurrected Dracula using Drolta Tzuentes' body. First, put her in a coffin, then Dracula comes out (similar to what happened with Isaac in Curse of Darkness). Then Dracula's destroyed is destroyed and Drolta's form re-appears. After her form disappears, Dracula and Drolta both turn into a giant demon with two mouths, one for Dracula and one for Drolta. Are there any Japanese sources that would confirm this theory? It also makes me wonder if Drolta is a devil forgemaster like Isaac.--Reinhart77 02:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, Japanese source this. Akumajo Bansan-Shitsu But, original source is unknown.--Kiyuhito 04:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) - Link fix.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Where is the source for this idea that Dracula's second form is Drolta? The sprite sort of looks similar to her artwork, but it's pretty clear from playing all three versions of the game that Dracula transforms into the cloaked figure. It's not like it's an animation where there's a negative reaction from Dracula when the transformation happens. If this was Drolta's body being used for Dracula to inhabit changing back to Drolta would have depicted energy being dispursed away from Dracula, not energy being gathered. Unless there's a concrete source like an interview or a game manual translation, then this idea is bull. --LordVanya April 24, 2013 I think the source is a Japanese magazine. I don't have it handy though and I might just be mis-remembering things, so I don't have concrete proof.--Reinhart77 (talk) 00:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I found what may have been the source of Dracula = Drolta's Second form. It's mentioned in Mr. P's Castlevania realm. It seems to be a conclusion based on observation, rather than from an official source. http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/series/dracallies-drolta.htm --Reinhart77 (talk) 00:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I remember a long time ago, there was a Japanese web site that pointed out various little things like this. I think that site is down, and i'd have to dig around to find it (don't know its name off the top of my head), but I might have seen it explained there. The site may be on an internet archive.--Reinhart77 (talk) 01:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Since this is the sort of thing that really should have a source, I'm not opposed to removing the claim the two are the same unless or until said source has been found.--Reinhart77 (talk) 01:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Although I asked my friend's Akumajo Dracula fan team all members, nobody had official source. MegaDriveFAN haven't final stage guide.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for looking into this.--Reinhart77 (talk) 00:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I think the Japanese "source" I was thinking I had seen was actually the source that stated that Dracula's Fang was used by Dracula during his fight in Simon's Quest and I had gotten the two Dracula battles mixed up. --Reinhart77 (talk) 01:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Drolta is the mastermind in Bloodlines? A few days ago, a user added to the page that Drolta "is revealed to be the true main antagonist, who later absorbs Dracula's powers becoming a vampire herself", and that "it all turns out that she was planning to use Dracula' powers for herself". Is this true or just speculation? If no source for this information is found, then I guess those statements should be removed from the page. _۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 08:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Everything is written on this talk page. These don't have a source, so it's necessary to remove.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:51, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, I'll remove those statements then. Thanx. ::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 09:55, August 13, 2015 (UTC)